plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Pea
:For other uses, see Ice Pea (disambiguation). Snow Pea is a peashooting plant appearing in both main series ''Plants vs. Zombies'' games. It is an unlockable plant in the first game, and a premium plant in the second game. Snow Pea attacks by firing frozen peas at zombies, which can slow their target's movement and attack speed by 50% and deal damage. Torchwood can melt them however, turning them into normal peas and removing the freezing effect. Audio Origins Like most other pea-shooting plants, Snow Pea is based on the plant ''Pisum sativum''. Its name refers to the real life ''Snow Pea'', a variety of pea eaten whole in its pod while still unripe. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Snow Pea is unlocked after beating level 1-6, and costs 175 sun (150 in Versus Mode) to plant. It does the same amount of damage as a Peashooter (one normal damage shot per pea), but can slow enemies down with its frozen peas. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Snow Pea is available for purchase for $3.99. Its sun cost was lowered to 150 sun, but it retained its functionality as in the first game. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies Snow Pea Snow Peas shoot frozen peas that damage and slow the enemy. Damage: normal, slows zombies Folks often tell Snow Pea how "cool" he is, or exhort him to "chill out." They tell him to "stay frosty." Snow Pea just rolls his eyes. He's heard 'em all. Cost: 175 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Snow Peas fire frozen peas making it hard for zombies to advance. Special: chills zombies on impact As a professional table tennis player, in the off-season he also enjoys skiing, playing the bongos, and spelunking. Chinese version 植物特征：蓝色植物、豌豆家族 尽管外表很酷，寒冰射手很热爱他的朋友，尊老爱幼。聚会时他的拿手好戏是什么？当然是用冷笑话炒热全场~ In English: Plant feature: blue plant, pea family Despite the cool appearance, Snow Pea really loves his friends, cares for the young. What is his specialty at a party? He heats the audience with his jokes, of course. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Snow Pea creates an ice trail on the lane in front of it, slowing down every zombie on the lane and fires 60 peas. After 3.5 seconds, the effect stops and the ice trail disappears. Costumed When fed Plant Food, it shoots three big frozen peas that deals 30 normal damage shots each. Level upgrade ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Ice Peas: Shoots many frozen peas that attack the frontmost enemy in its lane, which has a chance to freeze. It needs Brave Plant Food to activate. Strategies Snow Pea demonstrates the importance of slowing plants in the game, albeit at a smaller scale compared to other slowing options: While almost twice as expensive as a normal Peashooter, Snow Pea is capable to halving the speed of the incoming zombies, effectively doubling the damage capability of all its allies and giving the player more reaction time. However, its single-target nature means that Snow Pea will become quickly outclassed by other slowing plants such as Winter Melon, Sap-fling and Cold Snapdragon in terms of crowd control, as they are capable of freezing multiple targets at once. Snow Pea will also face problem when working with fire-based plants, particularly Torchwood as the frozen pea will lose its freezing effect while not gaining any bonus in damage. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Only a single column of Snow Pea should be used in any level, as additional column will not provide any more suppression capability while costing more suns. Snow Pea should not be used on the Roof, since its peas cannot overcome the slope present on the columns near the house; instead, a player should use a Winter Melon. I, Zombie Endless Ladder Zombies are highly useful in neutralizing Snow Peas, as their ladder can shield the zombies from the slowing effect. The player should be cautious however that Magnet-shrooms and Fume-shrooms can overcome the ladders, rendering Ladder Zombie devoid of their protection and vulnerable to firepower. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' While Snow Pea has received a slight buff in the form of a slightly reduced sun cost, overall the sequel has not been generous to the plant itself: Firstly, the increased amount of enemies that can block or deflect direct shots now poses a serious challenge to Snow Pea as well as other peashooting plants. Secondly, the fact that Snow Pea is placed along with other more effective slowing solutions in the premium shop means that the plant is more likely to be ignored if the player desires for the ability to suppress the incoming horde. All is not lost however, as the player might still find some use from Snow Pea in its long range and its ability to extinguish Explorer Zombies' torch and Prospector Zombies' dynamite stick. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *If a peashooting ZomBotany zombie is frozen, it will be slowed down, but it still fires peas at the same rate. *When the Snow Pea shoots a frozen pea, a small glittering sound is heard. In the DS and DSiWare version, the sound will be louder. *On the French version, the Snow Pea's description has a last pun in the end, saying that "Ces jeux de mots ne font pas le pois", with the expression "ne pas faire le poids" (here, "not being important/not something to care about") and the word "pois" (which means "pea"). Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *In the 1.9 update, there was a texture glitch for Snow Pea's eyes along with Wall-nut, Threepeater, and Twin Sunflower. *It was removed from the store in the 3.5.1 update for unknown reasons, along with Imitater. However, they returned in the 3.6.1 update. **Snow Pea was removed again from the store after Toadstool's release. It again reappeared to the store during the second return of limited-edition plants. ***There is a glitch that occurs when playing a Piñata Party with Snow Pea. After clicking on its ad after the level and entering the store, it will disappear. **This glitch also had occurred with Grapeshot. See also *Peashooter *Pea es:Hielaguisantesfr:Pois geleurzh:寒冰射手de:Hagelzuckererbse Category:Day obtained plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Day Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Premium plants Category:Tier 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Slowing plants Category:Ice plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Upgradeable plants (All Stars) Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Offensive plants (All Stars)